keinginan
by jena florn
Summary: taehyung dan jimin hanya teman pulang, tapi petang itu mereka memangkas sekat dan mulai berbagi keinginan [jimin taehyung vmin]


**Park Ji Min, Kim Tae Hyung from BTS.**

 **Keinginan © jena florn**

 **VMin. Typos.**

Cerita ini dibuat untuk kesenangan saya semata

(taehyung dan jimin hanya teman pulang, tapi petang itu mereka memangkas sekat dan mulai berbagi keinginan [jimin taehyung vmin])

* * *

Menyenangkan ketika kau bisa menghabiskan petang dengan jalan berdua bersama orang yang kau sayang. Ji Min mendapati jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang, hei, dia, Park Ji Min, sedang berjalan bersisian dengan Tae Hyung. Harusnya Ji Min sudah tak begitu deg-degan mengingat belakangan ia sering pulang kerja bersama Tae Hyung. Tapi nyatanya Ji Min tetap begitu.

Ji Min suka begini. Ia akan menuju halte, menunggu bus, naik bus, dan turun nanti melewati jalanan menuju apartemen; kesemuanya dilakukan bersama Tae Hyung karena tempat tinggal mereka searah.

Meski sudah sering pulang bareng, obrolan di antara mereka kadang masih canggung.

Tae Hyung duduk di bangku halte, ada dua pelajar perempuan yang juga duduk di sana. Ji Min duduk di samping Tae Hyung, dengan jarak kosong sejengkal tangan. Dua pelajar tadi menatap Tae Hyung terkagum-kagum. Satu dari mereka dengan blak-blakan memuji Tae Hyung tampan.

Tae Hyung tersenyum tipis. Diliriknya Ji Min yang sedang memainkan ponsel. Ia berdiri saat bus mereka sudah datang. Disusul Ji Min dan dua pelajar tadi yang mengekor di belakang.

Ji Min duduk di samping Tae Hyung. Meski tahu ada beberapa kursi kosong di bus, ia tetap meletakkan bokong di sana dan menyimpan tas dalam pangkuan. Sudah biasa bagi Tae Hyung karena Ji Min selalu mengambil duduk di sisinya. Awalnya Tae Hyung heran, jadi Tae Hyung bertanya pada Ji Min mengapa Ji Min selalu mengambil tempat duduk di sampingnya. Ji Min bilang, dia takut duduk dengan orang asing.

Ah, jadi Tae Hyung bukan orang asing bagi Ji Min? Tae Hyung hanya mengangguk kala itu. Setidaknya Ji Min tidak takut pada Tae Hyung, dan tidak menganggap Tae Hyung dapat mencelakai Ji Min.

"Selamat atas kenaikan jabatanmu," ujar Ji Min tanpa menoleh pada Tae Hyung. "Kabarnya langsung menyebar. Kau jadi manajer sekarang. Membuat iri saja."

Tae Hyung mendapati Ji Min tersenyum. Ia turut tersenyum. "Terima kasih. Ya, rekanku banyak omong, kau tahu. Mereka bahkan tak hentinya menyuruhku mengadakan pesta kenaikan jabatan. Kurasa aku akan mentlaktir mereka akhir pekan nanti. Kau mau ikut?"

Ji Min menoleh. "Haruskah?"

"Lebih banyak orang lebih seru, 'kan?"

"Dan lebih menguras dompet. Makanku cukup banyak, loh, Pak Manajer."

Tae Hyung tertawa ringan.

Mereka tak bersuara lagi untuk beberapa detik, hanya suara mesin yang mengambil alih hening.

"Kau mau hadiah apa?" tanya Ji Min.

Tae Hyung menoleh, ia berkerut dahi. "Hadiah?"

"Aku tahu kita tidak seakrab itu untuk saling memberi hadiah, tapi kurasa sebagai teman pulang yang baik, aku boleh memberi sesuatu untukmu, bukan?"

Tae Hyung tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Tapi aku tak menginginkan hadiah, Ji Min- _ssi_."

Ji Min tampak kecewa. "Ayolah. Aku akan memberikanmu apapun. Kalau kuputuskan hadiahnya sendiri, aku khawatir kau tak menyukainya dan akan sia-sia. Jadi kalau kubilang harus ada sesuatu yang kuberi untukmu, kau mau apa?"

Tae Hyung hanya diam dan menatap Ji Min. Dia dan Ji Min memang hanya sekedar teman pulang. Mereka bekerja di perusahaan yang sama, tapi beda bagian. Mereka tinggal di lingkungan yang sama, tapi beda apartemen. Mereka di usia yang sama, tapi belum sedekat itu untuk dikatakan kawan.

Meski begitu, Tae Hyung merasa nyaman bersama Ji Min. Dia seolah menyukai keasingan dan keakraban yang berbaur saat ia bersama Ji Min. Sehingga mereka selalu punya obrolan menyenangkan. Selalu ada tanya dan cerita saat bersama.

"Baiklah, akan kukatakan apa yang kumau," ujar Tae Hyung.

"Bagus. Apa itu?" tanya Ji Min.

Tae Hyung menatap Ji Min sambil tersenyum tenang. "Waktumu."

"Apa?"

"Aku meminta waktumu," terang Tae Hyung. "Kita makan malam di rumahku; aku punya cola, jjangmyun, beberapa makanan ringan. Menginaplah. Kita berbincang, nonton film, ah, kau bilang kau suka ngegame, kan? Dan besok akhir pekan, kita bisa bersepeda bersama. Ayo menghabiskan waktu bersamaku."

Ji Min mengerjap cepat. Lalu terkekeh. "Hei, tidakkah itu terlalu banyak, Tae Hyung- _ssi_?"

"Memang sih. Ah, ya, aku mau kita tidak memanggil satu sama lain – _ssi_ , lagi. Panggil aku Tae Hyung saja," ujar Tae Hyung.

"Oke, Tae Hyung _ie_."

Tae Hyung _ie_? Tae Hyung terkekeh.

"Oke, silahkan. Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat, Park Ji Min. Jadi bagaimana? Kau mau memberi waktumu?"

Ji Min berdehem. "Karena kubilang aku bersedia memberi hadiah apapun padamu, dan aku bukan orang yang suka membual, jadi baiklah."

Petang itu, entah bagaimana rasanya mereka sudah memangkas sekat yang selama ini tercipta di antara mereka.

Tae Hyung menikmati suasana di balik kaca bus. Beberapa menit lagi mereka akan sampai. Tae Hyung menoleh pada Ji Min.

"Karena kau sudah bersedia memberiku hadiah, apa yang harus kuberi untuk membalasnya?"

Ji Min berkerut dahi, ia menggigit bibir bawah, kebiasaan saat sedang bingung.

"Kau mau memberiku hadiah?" tanya Ji Min.

Tae Hyung mengangguk. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Ji Min tampak ragu. Ia berpikir, sepertinya keinginannya akan jadi aneh. Meski demikian, Ji Min tersenyum.

"Kau," ujar Ji Min.

Tae Hyung mengerjap. " _Ne_?"

"Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat, Tae Hyung," jelas Ji Min. Dia menatap Tae Hyung yang tampak terkejut. "Aku ingin akrab denganmu, bisa terus bersamamu juga. Dan hei, sepertinya kita sudah sampai. Ayo turun."

Ji Min tiba-tiba meraih tangan Tae Hyung dan menggenggamnya. Mereka turun dari bus.

Tae Hyung menghentikan langkah saat Ji Min membimbingnya menjauh dari halte. Ji Min jadi turut berhenti lalu menoleh pada Tae Hyung.

"Kenapa?" tanya Tae Hyung.

"Kenapa apanya?" Ji Min balik bertanya.

"Kau tahu arah pembicaraanku, Ji Min. _"_

"Ah." Ji Min tersenyum. "Hanya mengatakan apa yang kuinginkan. Mungkin kedengaran aneh, tapi aku sungguhan menginginkannya."

Petang yang terasa nyaman. Tae Hyung seolah tersadar dari segala keterkejutan, dia jadi turut tersenyum. Dia kini yang memimpin jalan, seolah mendominasi genggaman tangan.

"Kuharap kita bisa saling membantu mewujudkan keinginan masing-masing," ujar Tae Hyung.

Ji Min tertawa ringan. "Kuharap juga begitu."

Mulai hari itu, Tae Hyung dan Ji Min membuat banyak keinginan bersama, pun mewujudkannya bersama.

Meski tetap ada jarak, namun tak sejauh dulu. Tetap ada sekat, namun tak setebal dulu. Mereka berdua masih jadi teman pulang. Tapi hari demi hari, mereka juga jadi teman telfonan, teman jalan-jalan, teman makan malam, teman yang lebih dekat dari hari-hari kemarin hingga rasanya keduanya tak lagi kelihatan berteman. Mereka makin akrab; seperti sahabat, seperti saudara, seperti… kekasih.

* * *

end.

Note: entah gimana padahal ngga ada kaitannya; abis bikin ini kok keinget 95z satori mandaggo, jadi kangen.

Mm, curhat ya, saya rencana pengen bikin ff berchapter dengan tokoh utama kookvmin, apa daya dari jaman dulu sampe sekarang saya ngga pernah sanggup bikin cerita berchapter, ngga tahu kenapa, jadi ide hanya mandeg di kepala, saya sedih… barangkali di antara kalian ada master ff berchapter, kasih saya kiat jitu gitu biar bisa bikin ff berchapter juga, hehe

Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

Salam sayang,

Jena


End file.
